Witnesses
by MadmanJrs
Summary: The sequel to "Witness", where others see the loving moments between our favourite couple: TodoMomo. Now with more Todorokis!


_Denki Kaminari_

Denki had woken up extra early just so he could make it in time and achieve his goal. Well, for him extra early was the normal time others woke up at but that was beside the point. As he jogged towards the classroom door and opened it, he saw his quarry in his sights, seated alone at the back of the room with his eyes closed. It was even better that his target's partner wasn't around. That would certainly help things go more smoothly. Denki thinks, at least.

"Todoroki!" he cried out as he barrelled his way towards the other boy. "I am in need of your assistance and you need to help me out!"

Todoroki's eyes slowly opened as he eyed the loud blonde. Without skipping a beat, he closed his eyes once more and proceeded to ignore Denki.

"Come on, man!" Denki begged. "I need your help teaching me something. You're the only one I can ask!"

He waited in anticipation as Todoroki stayed silent before the more stoic boy sighed and opened his eyes.

"And why am I the only one you can ask?"

"Because! You're the only one with a girlfriend, dude!" Denki replied.

Todoroki blinked at him.

"Are you asking me for love advice?" he bluntly asked.

"Well…" Denki mumbled, his voice getting uncharacteristically low. "You're dating YaoMomo and she's a total babe and is always blushing around you so I figured you had some tips on how to be smooth."

"Smooth?" Todoroki wondered, clearly attempting to ignore Denki's comment about his girlfriend.

"Yeah, dude! I figured since what Mineta and I have been trying isn't working then maybe I'd take your approach."

"Your first problem is doing what Mineta does," Todoroki huffed.

"Yeah I see that now," Denki admitted. "Anyways dude, teach me how to be smooth before everyone else gets here!"

Todoroki eyed Denki and the Chargebolt hero felt a bead of sweat drop down. The silence was broken by the door opening and Denki prayed to All Might that it wouldn't be one of the girls. To his relief, it was simply Kouda coming in.

_'Good,'_ Denki thought. _'Kouda's too shy and quiet to say anything.'_

He turned his attention back to Todoroki who simply sighed.

"Alright, look I'm not sure if I'm the best person to be asking this but…" he began. "I _am_ dating Yaoyorozu and believe me, I'm still not sure how we managed to get together."

_'Yeah, ignoring the fact that you're a total hunk, Todoroki!_' Denki thought to himself.

"But some things I noticed, at least with Yaoyorozu is that she prefers the way I act to be honest to myself. I know that she loves who I actually am and not any fake version that I try to present," Todoroki continued to explain. "You're a funny guy, Kaminari. At least, that's what others seem to think so."

"I'm totally taking that as a compliment, Todoroki," Denki grinned.

"What I mean is, girls can tell when you're just presenting an act to try and get with them," Todoroki finished.

Denki took in his classmates words and nodded. That did make sense. It made a lot more sense than any of Mineta's convoluted plans of seduction. The door opened once more as the rest of the Class 1A entered. First came Yaoyorozu. Denki noticed the fond way the two looked at each other. Despite them seeing each other every day, their eyes made it seem like they had been separated for much longer. As if each time they saw each other was like seeing each other again for the first time. He honestly wanted something like that.

Behind her Kyouka Jirou walked in, mouth wide open as she yawned, clearly still drowsy. Denki had to supress a little chuckle at her cuteness. The two best friends walked over to Todoroki and Kaminari, both clearly confused why they would actually be interacting on amicable terms. The Half and Half Hero could sense a hint of nervousness emanating from the other boy and Denki hoped that Todoroki wouldn't catch on.

"Since when do you two talk to each other?" Jirou asked. "Without Todoroki wanting to freeze your head off, Pikachu."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Denki cried, defending himself.

"I am curious what you two have to talk about though," Yaoyorozu wondered.

_'Please don't be blunt and tell them, Todoroki!'_ Denki mentally begged, his eyes trying to give Todoroki the signal.

"Kaminari was asking me for tips on how to be smooth," Todoroki bluntly said.

"Aw come on, dude! Not cool!" Denki instinctively yelled.

The answer caused Jirou to snort and laugh.

"Oh please, when it comes to YaoMomo, Todoroki could just breathe and she'd find it smooth," she smirked.

"Kyouka!" Yaoyorozu whined, burying her face in her hands.

Her best friend continued laughing before asking Todoroki a question.

"So, what did you tell him? What master tips does the Wonderboy have on being smooth?"

Yaoyorozu peeked from between her fingers and Denki hoped that Todoroki wouldn't actually answer it properly.

"There's this nice moisturizing lotion that Yaoyorozu recommended to me a few weeks ago. It's worked wonders for my skin," Todoroki simply said.

Denki snorted and massaged his temples in a mock attempt at a headache.

"Oh you got jokes now, huh, Todo?"

* * *

_Ochako Uraraka_

Maybe it was a rather stupid expectation but when Ochako first heard that YaoMomo and Todoroki were dating, she expected their dates to be extremely fancy. Like a candlelit dinner atop one of Tokyo's skyscrapers, the view of the city lights below them. Or perhaps the two upper class lovers would go wine tasting through some vineyards. But then Ochako remembered they were still teenagers. And as teenagers, going on a date at the amusement park was a rather normal thing to do.

When Ochako started her part time shift at the local amusement park, she figured she'd see a few couples around but she never expected the two recommended students to be walking in with YaoMomo draped around Todoroki's left arm. Despite knowing she had a job to do with cleaning up the park; Ochako couldn't just let this chance to watch the UA power couple in public.

"I'm going to do a clean-up patrol!" she quickly told her supervisor.

"Oh uh- good… idea?" the older woman replied but it was too late.

Ochako was already gone.

The Gravity Hero quickly found her two classmates as they stood in line to ride one of the park's rollercoasters. Ochako felt herself smile as YaoMomo eagerly bounced in excitement, a contagious feeling as even her rather stoic boyfriend felt the mood. She watched as the two made it to the front of the line where Momo quickly pulled Todoroki into one of the carts.

'This is too cute!' Ochako grinned to herself.

As the two lovers rode the rollercoaster, Ochako could hear Momo's excited screams as it rose up before plummeting down at high speeds. Her friend's boyfriend was less vocal however even he seemed like he was having fun though Ochako thought Todoroki spent more time looking at Momo than he did enjoying the ride.

"That was awesome, wasn't it, Shouto?!" Ochako heard Momo exclaim as they exited the ride.

Todoroki merely smiled and nodded.

"That it was."

Perhaps it's due to his frequent use of his ice to traverse through the air, doing stunts that regular people could only dream of but if Todoroki was bored, he was sure doing a good job at hiding it. It seemed nothing was dampening his girlfriend's amusement.

"Ooh ooh, let's go on the Bumper Cars, Shouto!" Momo quickly said before grabbing her man by the hand and dragging him behind her.

Ochako quickly followed and watched carefully as the two entered separate vehicles. The smile on YaoMomo's face was as big as the moon.

"Look, Shouto! I'm driving!" she giggled, revelling more in the delight of driving her own vehicle rather than bumping other people like the other riders.

And it seemed Todoroki had a different agenda. Whenever a car came within distance of knocking Momo aside, he'd speed into them, sending them to the edges of the arena. Including one poor little boy that merely lost control of his steering. But Momo was too preoccupied too notice, enjoying her rather peaceful drive. When their time was over, Momo quickly chose their next activity and Todoroki was more than happy to let her lead. Ochako couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at their exchanges. There was just something that felt so "normal" about this date and it was very apparent that Momo was enjoying every single part of it with Todoroki doing whatever he could to make sure she was happy.

The two took a break and Ochako hid herself around the corner as the two rich kids inspected one of the candy carts. See saw Momo's eyes widen as large as dinner plates when Todoroki handed the attendant some yen and out came a giant stick of cotton candy. It was almost like Momo was a little girl, the way she practically snatched it from Todoroki's hand as he gave it to her and dug into it like no tomorrow.

"Itsho fluffy an schweet!" Momo commented, clearly forgetting her manners and upbringing.

Ochako giggled in her hiding spot behind the tree. Fluffy and sweet indeed. Deciding to take her leave then, Ochako made her way back to her work station where she proceeded to clean up. As the day was winding down and the sun was setting, she noticed YaoMomo and Todoroki in the corner of her eye as they were about to enter the Ferris wheel. The stick of cotton candy from earlier was now replaced by a cat plushie. The cute thing that Ochako noticed was that it happened to be a two toned cat, with a red and a white side. No wonder Momo was holding it rather tightly in her arms.

When their compartment on the Ferris wheel had reached the top, Ochako looked up, squinting her eyes to see a little better due to the orange glow of the sunset. Though it was hard tell from so far down, she could make out the silhouettes of two lovers leaning in. It may have been such a cliché thing and something that normal young lovers did at least once but Ochako was happy for the little taste of normalcy the two enjoyed today.

It was fluffy and sweet, indeed.

* * *

_Fuyumi Todoroki_

Today was one of the most anticipated days that Fuyumi could remember for her class. They always looked forward to field trips and school breaks but for the first time in a long time, they eagerly sat in their seats waiting. The reason? Their school had managed to get a student from UA to speak to the class about the path to becoming a hero. While it wasn't exactly the same as being a Pro Hero, students from UA were practically household names considering the reputation and coverage the school received.

Her students had eagerly been talking amongst themselves, trying to guess which of the heroes in training would visit their class. Fuyumi hoped that her little brother Shouto would be the one but on second thought, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She loved him, of course but Shouto wasn't exactly the best when it came to speaking nor was he that comfortable in public settings.

There was another student however that Fuyumi wanted to meet. One that she saw as Shouto's phone wallpaper the last time he was home. He hadn't noticed it when Fuyumi saw the picture but his big sister couldn't get it out of her head since then. The gears clicked into place in her brain and Fuyumi could only come to one conclusion after seeing that. Shouto had a girlfriend. Not only that but she was extremely beautiful.

The sounds of knocking broke Fuyumi out of her recollections and she hurriedly made her way to answer it. She was met with the face of the principal and the frame of a fairly tall young woman behind the older woman. It was her! The girl Shouto had as his wallpaper! His girlfriend! Fuyumi had to control herself and not burst out in girlish fits.

"Todoroki-sensei," the Principal began and Fuyumi noticed the girl visibly flinch. "This is Momo Yaoyorozu, the representative from UA that will be speaking to your class."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yaoyorozu-san," Fuyumi smiled, unable to contain her happiness.

"Likewise, To-Todoroki-san," Yaoyorozu replied.

It seems that the girl had no idea that she would be speaking at the school her boyfriend's sister taught at, let alone the actual class.

"I'll leave things to you, Todoroki-sensei."

With that the Principal left and Fuyumi stood in the hallway with Yaoyorozu.

"I understand if you're a little nervous, Yaoyorozu-san," Fuyumi said, trying her best to soothe the girl's nerves.

"Sorry," Yaoyorozu apologized. "It's just, I didn't expect you of all people. Shou-," she stopped to correct herself, "Todoroki-san did tell me you were a teacher but he didn't say which school."

"My little brother's never been that open for a person," Fuyumi explained. "Well, at least for most people but we can talk about Shouto later. How about we meet the class?"

"That sounds lovely."

The two women walked in and as soon as Yaoyorozu passed underneath the threshold, the class erupted in excited cheers as dozens of fourth graders bounced at the sight of a UA student.

"Class, please settle down!" Fuyumi instructed and her students obliged.

She smiled and motioned for Yaoyorozu to stand beside her.

"Now as you know, we were fortunate enough to have a UA student come to talk about their experiences and the hero in training life. I would like to introduce Miss Momo Yaoyorozu-san."

"It's wonderful to meet you all," Yaoyorozu said with a smile, bowing politely.

Fuyumi let out a relieved smile, sensing that the younger girl had gotten rid of some of her nerves. It would probably help quite a bit with talking to a group of kids. For the next ten or so minutes, her class sat in silence, listening intently as Yaoyorozu spoke about what it was like to go to UA as well as some of the trials and hardships one would have to go through. Fuyumi too listened well, eager to hear Shouto's girlfriend's every word. From what she could gather, Momo Yaoyorozu was a rather mature and elegant woman who seemed to have a very level head on her shoulders and a strong will perfect for a hero. Her interest was piqued when Yaoyorozu began to recount a story about her own self-doubt.

"Not everything is going to be easy and there will be times that you lose faith in yourself and think that everything is just going wrong," Yaoyorozu said. "I used to compare myself to everyone, especially those that were considered on the same level as myself. It's a funny story really. The one person I compared myself to the most ended up being the one to bring me out of my self-pity."

Fuyumi listened intently and raised an eyebrow. Was she talking about Shouto?

"That person is now one of the most important people in my life but as are all my friends," Yaoyorozu continued. "Some people might think heroes are there to take on everything by themselves. To carry all the burdens and save everyone by themselves but that's not the case. A hero is someone who isn't afraid to rely on their allies or to know when they need help. There's a little hero in every one of us but if we work together? We can all be the heroes that the world needs."

The class was in awe at the words and despite all being kids, they nodded in agreement. What Miss Yaoyorozu was saying made total sense! Even Fuyumi had to agree and her heart soared at the thought that Shouto had such a wonderful woman by his side. With words like that to live by, her little brother would never be alone.

"Now, are there any questions before we wrap this up?" Fuyumi asked the class.

Quite quickly, hands all shot up but none were faster than the boy sitting near the front with his eyes locked on Yaoyorozu.

"Yes, Yamaguchi-kun?"

The boy stood up and with a loud voice, asked his question.

"Yaoyorozu-san! Will you be my girlfriend?!"

Fuyumi almost fell over in shock and the whole class erupted in laughter. Even Yaoyorozu had to try hard to contain herself. She managed to regain her composure and instead spoke with a soft and gentle voice.

"I'm sorry, Yamaguchi-kun but I already have a boyfriend that I love very much," she said much to the boy's dismay. "I'm sure there will be someone out there for you. Don't worry, young one. With hard work, you'll probably end up being someone's hero."

With those words, Yamaguchi sniffed and nodded, dejected but also keeping hope. Then one of the girls in the class shouted at him.

"I told you it wouldn't work, Yama-chan!" she yelled. "Yaoyorozu-san is dating Sensei's brother!"

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened and her face flushed red. She turned to Fuyumi for answers but the older woman didn't know either. It was then that the class erupted, with the students eagerly asking questions about their sensei's brother.

It took an extra ten minutes to quiet the class down and with the end of the day's lessons, Fuyumi found herself walking through the hallways with Yaoyorozu.

"I'm sorry about how that ended, Yaoyorozu-san," Fuyumi apologized.

"It's fine! Kids will be kids after all!" Yaoyorozu said with a smile.

_'What an incredibly polite girl,'_ Fuyumi thought.

As the two women descended the stairs and reached the entrance, they noticed a young man with two toned hair standing at the front gate playing with his phone.

"Sh-Shouto?!" both instinctively exclaimed.

The boy looked up and walked over.

"Oh, Nee-san," he bluntly spoke. "I didn't expect you."

"I work here, you know?" Fuyumi huffed before changing her tone. "Are you picking up Yaoyorozu-san?"

"Ah, yes I suppose I am," her younger brother replied.

"Shouto!" Yaoyorozu hissed with a quiet voice. "I said you didn't have to, okay?"

"I wanted to," Shouto merely replied and Fuyumi could feel her heart clenching at the cute flirtations.

"Well, thank you for having me, Todoroki-san," Yaoyorozu said with a bow.

"Oh please, you can call me Fuyumi-nee!" Fuyumi replied with a smirk and both Yaoyorozu and Shouto's cheeks flushed pink.

"Th-then, you can call me Momo," the younger girl said with a small voice.

"We should probably get going," Shouto quickly interjected, not wanting to subject himself to his sister's teasing.

It was then that a smaller male voice called from the side and approached them.

"Shouto Todoroki!" it said.

They all turned to find Yamaguchi-kun standing there with his chest puffed out, pointing a finger at Shouto.

"What is it?" Shouto merely asked.

"From this day forward, you and I are rivals!" the boy proudly declared before stomping off into the distance.

Both Fuyumi and Momo had to supress their amusement. Shouto merely scratched his head.

"What just happened?"

"Looks like you have a love rival now, Shouto," Fuyumi joked.

Her younger brother instantly latched himself onto Momo, grabbing her hand and surprising the young hero in training.

"I'm not giving her up without a fight," he stated.

Fuyumi found herself laughing as she watched her younger brother drag his poor girlfriend away though she could sense the playful smile on Momo's face. How nice it was to see Shouto so young and in love.

* * *

_Inasa Yoarashi_

Despite being here before, UA always had such an impressive and intimidating aura to Inasa. It wasn't the number one hero school for nothing. Regardless, it no longer held a contentious position in his heart and he was glad that he actually made both friends and rivals here.

"Bakubae!" shouted a female voice belong to the girl that had come with him.

Inasa watched as Camie quickly ran up, spotting Katsuki Bakugou in the distance and took no time in annoying the Explosive Hero.

"HUH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, WOMAN?!" Bakugou growled though Inasa could sense there weren't any true ill notions in his voice.

He was just like that. With the blonde boy, Inasa recognized Kirishima, one of Bakugou's few friends that the guy would admit were actual friends, Iida, the class representative if Inasa could recall correctly and Izuku Midoriya. Ah, just the boy that Inasa could ask.

"Midoriya-san," he called out.

"Oh, Yoarashi-kun! Are you guys studying here today?" the green haired boy politely asked.

"Yeah, Camie wanted to drop by and get ahead for our exams," Inasa answered. "Hey, do you know where Todoroki is?"

"He should be wrapping up his training session with Yaoyorozu-san soon," Midoriya replied after thinking for a moment. "They're in Gym Lambda."

"Yaoyorozu?" Inasa asked.

He doesn't think he can remember that person all that well. No, that was the name of their vice rep, wasn't it?

"Ah yes, Yaoyorozu-san is our vice representative…" Midoriya explained.

_'So I was right,'_ Inasa thought to himself.

"… and Todoroki-san's girlfriend," Midoriya finished.

_'Huh, didn't expect that.'_

"Aw Todobae has a boo?! I gotta check her out myself!" Camie interjected.

She was about to head off in the direction of the gym when she was abruptly dragged away by Bakugou.

"There's no need to see those two love birds," he grumbled.

"I'll uh, I'll just head over there now," Inasa quickly said.

He bid Midoriya farewell and thanked him for his assistance. As he walked along the pavement, he began to think about his rival.

_'So he has a girlfriend now?'_

Inasa wasn't exactly that into relationships and the whole love business, at least not on the level of Camie but he was curious. What kind of girl was Shouto Todoroki into? In all honesty, he didn't seem like the kind of guy that would actively date, at least in his teen years while he was still training to become a hero. But Inasa supposed everyone was entitled to fall in love.

As he neared the gym, he heard some sparring going on. Silently, he entered the building to see Todoroki duelling with a young woman with her hair in a ponytail and a rather revealing red leotard. So that's Yaoyorozu. Now that he sees her face, Inasa does recognize her. For the next five minutes, he watches them battling with Todoroki making use of both his ice and fire sides and his girlfriend utilizing an array of weapons that seem to pop out of her body.

_'That's right, her quirk is Creation,'_ Inasa remembered.

As the spar goes on, he can make out the tired smiles from both combatants. They both move to make one final attack and the room shakes from the impact of their strikes. Inasa quietly clears the dust around him and sees both Todoroki and Yaoyorozu with their fists in the air, just stopping short of each other's faces.

"Another draw," Todoroki smirked.

"Nah, admit it, I had you there," Yaoyorozu teased back.

They both moved back and Todoroki picked up two bottles of water, throwing one of them to his girlfriend.

"You know," she started saying in between gulps. "You still favour your right leg too much. If something knocks your left leg off balance, you'll be an easy target."

Todoroki nodded and Inasa could sense him filing that information in his brain. So his girlfriend was mainly for strategic use? That didn't seem like much of a relationship. The boy in question walked closer to Yaoyorozu.

"Honestly, what would I do without you?" Todoroki exhaled as he leant in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Never mind, this was totally a romantic relationship and Inasa did not expect that at all. Not wanting to eavesdrop on them too much, he proceeded to make his way out of the building. The thoughts of the relationship between Todoroki and Yaoyorozu stayed fresh in his mind and his brain couldn't help but analyse it. It didn't just seem like they were dating because they liked each other, of course, that was a given but they were also partners in everything. From the little exchange that he saw, Inasa could tell they worked together to both become better, pointing out the faults that they might otherwise miss. It sounded like such a good thing to experience, to be honest and Inasa couldn't help but feel another little pang of jealousy towards his rival. It didn't help that Yaoyorozu-san was pretty as well.

_'Seems like you've always got something going for you, Todoroki,'_ Inasa thought to himself with a smirk. _'Maybe I should get a girlfriend too.'_

Though if he was honest with himself, Inasa didn't really know too many girls. Camie was a close friend yes but he didn't think they'd click that way. Also, he was pretty sure she had a huge crush on Bakugou. As Inasa went to open the exit door, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, my apologies!" he bowed.

He looked up to find a girl around his age with shoulder length black hair and a face that seemed to be lacking in emotion.

"I don't recognize you," she quietly muttered.

"I'm Inasa Yoarashi," he explained, flashing her a smile. "From Shiketsu."

"Ah, that explains it," she muttered before asking "What were you doing in the gym?"

Inasa scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"I heard Todoroki was sparring with someone and I wanted to go check it out, maybe spar a bit with him too if it was possible but…"

"But he's too busy being lovey dovey with Yaoyorozu-san?" the girl finished for him.

"Yeah, that too."

Inasa stood there awkwardly as silence hung between him and the girl.

"So what were you doing here? Did you come to spar too?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes but as you could see, Todoroki-san and Yaoyorozu-san were too busy being lovey dovey while sparring."

In the distance, Inasa could see the aforementioned lovers leaving the building.

"Looks like they're done now," he stated and she looked outside the window to confirm. "Wait, who were you going to spar with if you're by yourself?"

She simply shrugged.

"There's some training dolls set up in the room."

"Oh," Inasa said before asked a question he didn't really expect himself to ask. "Would you like me to be your training partner?"

The girl's blue eyes scanned him from the bottom up and Inasa felt his cheeks heat up a little.

"Sure," she merely said before walking towards the gym proper.

Inasa followed suit, towering over the much shorter girl.

"Oh wait, I didn't get your name," he quickly said.

"I'm Yui," she replied. "Yui Kodai.

"Kodai-san, huh?"

_'This might not be so bad,'_ he thinks to himself. _'Maybe I'll end up like Todoroki.'_

Both of them began sparring, sizing each other up though not realizing that Todoroki had come back in to retrieve something he forgot.

_'Huh, that's new?'_ he muttered in surprise.

* * *

_Rei Todoroki_

While she wasn't allowed to leave the hospital, Rei had full access to the grounds as long as she didn't leave the complex. Her favourite places to go for walks were the central gardens as well as by the reception to talk to the kind ladies there. There was a new girl that seemed like such a lovely person though Rei hadn't had the chance to talk too much to her yet. As she walked through the hallways to reach the reception she found the new worker sitting on one of the couches, reading what looked like the September issue of gossip magazine of some sort. Rei quickly found herself gasping as she took notice of the front cover. Magazines were not an uncommon thing for the ladies that worked at the hospital to read but what was surprising was what was actually there.

Plastered on the front was a picture of her son posing beside a young woman with black hair tied in a rather spiky ponytail. Rei recognized her as Momo Yaoyorozu and recalled Shouto's story about their efforts during the midterm exams. The caption below the two teenagers shocked Rei even more.

"TODOROKI & YAOYOROZU – THE FUTURE OF HEROICS!"

FULL INTERVIEW ON PAGES 4 TO 10.

Her gaze on the picture was broken when the nurse reading it set it down.

"Oh, Rei-san! Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's my fault for standing here," Rei said with a smile, attempting to recompose herself.

"Did you want to read this magazine too? I'm done with my break now," the nurse offered.

She turned it over and saw Rei's eyes look at it with anticipation.

"Hey, isn't this your son, Rei-san?"

Rei felt herself blushing for some reason and weakly nodded.

"Here," the nurse said, handing the magazine to the startled woman. "I've only skimmed through the interview but there are some interesting parts."

Rei took hold of it and watched as the nurse left. For a moment she stood there, unsure of what to do before calmly walking to her room. She quietly closed the door and sat on her bed, inspecting the front cover for a few minutes. This Yaoyorozu girl was really pretty, astonishingly beautiful even. Was there a chance that she and Shouto were…

Rei shook her head and instead flicked to the first page of the interview. She let herself laugh a little at the pose Shouto had been asked to do. It was a far cry from the All Might imitation poses he used to do as a four year old. Instead, he had a cool and almost calculating look on his face. Rei wasn't sure if she liked it all that much but the next picture of him, one with Yaoyorozu-san was a lot better.

Since Shouto had started visiting her again, Rei had seen the subtle changes in her son's demeanour as time went by. Ever slowly, he seemed lighter and dare she say, happier. He had mentioned that he had made friends. Yaoyorozu-san's name also popped up a few times and from the stories that her son recounted to her, they seemed to be close. The first picture of him with Yaoyorozu-san had such an expression on his face that Rei hadn't seen since Shouto was a child. And yet, even then, it was different. It wasn't just a look of pure adoration but there was something else in the way his eyes looked at Yaoyorozu-san in the picture.

"Love," Rei quietly said to herself. "My little boy's in love."

A mother just knew. Rei found herself squealing a little, like she were a young girl again, watching her favourite love drama. It took a few minutes for her to calm down from the high of her realization. With her breath steady again, she began to read some of the article. The first half was mostly just information about both Shouto and Yaoyorozu-san and Rei couldn't help but tick off any time she remembered what Shouto's likes and dislikes were. So he still loved soba and green tea. Though there was a question about something new that they were into and to her surprise, Shouto answered with dark chocolate.

She smiled and checked Yaoyorozu-san's answers. It seemed the girl had a penchant for sweet things and Rei chuckled. It seems that her sweet tooth must've rubbed off on Shouto a little who had upgraded from no sweets to dark chocolate. Yaoyorozu-san also seemed to enjoy western styles of tea more but was open to trying new things.

Rei turned the page and the next question seemed to be more risqué.

_What do you want in a prospective partner?_

Now Rei didn't honestly expect Shouto to answer this truthfully but as she read along, she was surprised.

_Todoroki: I would like someone that tries their best and isn't afraid to put themselves forward when no one else does. Someone that is kind and is always looking out for their friends. I would also like them to match me intellectually and also exudes creativity._

_Interviewer: That's quite the description, Todoroki-san. Any reasons to why you like those qualities?_

_Todoroki: I have my reasons… and an inspiration._

Rei giggled. Creati-vity, huh?

She continued down to see Yaoyorozu-san's answers.

_Yaoyorozu: just so you know, I haven't thought about this too much but… someone that has a strong aura but is friendly when approached. I admire people that are confident without being too cocky. They don't have to be too outgoing or excitable either but I enjoy seeing him when he's passionate about something._

_Interviewer: Him, huh?_

_Yaoyorozu: Not that I have someone in mind, okay?!_

_Interviewer: What about Todoroki-san? Would he be a prospective partner?_

_Yaoyorozu: No comment!_

Rei had to stop herself from laughing even more. The poor girl. It was clear that she also harboured feelings for Shouto. The thought made Rei feel all giddy. She continued to read the rest of the interview and was thankful that they didn't pressure the two teenagers too much when it came to romance related questions, instead asking a variety of questions about studying at UA and becoming a hero. As Rei finished reading it, there was a knock at the door.

"Mum, it's me," she heard Shouto say. "Do you mind if I visit now?"

She quickly hid the magazine underneath her pillow without thinking and called out.

"Oh um, yes now is fine!"

The door opened and in walked her youngest son.

"Hey Mum, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm great, Shouto!" she said, wrapping him in a tight hug.

The old Shouto would never have hugged her but things had changed. Rei wondered if she had Yaoyorozu-san to thank for that. As she released the hug, she noticed a rather tentative look on her son's face.

"What is it, Shouto?" she asked.

"Um well, there's someone here I'd like you to meet."

Rei felt her heartbeat quicken. Was this it? Was he going to introduce her?!

"I-I'd love to meet them," Rei stuttered, trying to hide her nervousness with a smile.

"Alright, I'll go get them."

She watched as Shouto walked to the door, opening it to lead a young woman in. Just the girl that Rei had wanted to meet! She was even more beautiful in person.

"Mum, this is Momo Yaoyorozu," Shouto announced and Rei could see the hint of a blush creeping up his neck. "My girlfriend."

"It's a, it's very nice to meet you, Todoroki-san," Yaoyorozu-san said with a bow.

Rei smiled and raised the girl up.

"Please, you can call me Rei," she corrected.

_'Or perhaps even Mother!'_ she joked in her mind.

"Of course, Rei-san," Yaoyorozu-san said. "You may call me Momo."

"You have such a beautiful girlfriend, Shouto," Rei said and both teens found themselves blushing.

"I've um, I've wanted to introduce you to her for a while…" Shouto said. "Actually, Momo was the one that insisted on coming today."

"S-Shouto!" Momo hissed causing Rei to laugh.

After a little bit of awkwardness, the two women managed to get into a conversation and Rei revelled in being able to recount all the embarrassing stories of Shouto as a child. He would feign annoyance though Rei could sense hints of playfulness in his voice, perhaps being okay with it that Momo was the one hearing them. Rei also asked questions about their school, including how Shouto was doing.

"Very well thanks to Momo's help," was his quick reply.

The compliment caused his girlfriend to blush and Rei felt herself smiling each time the two interacted. They were such cute lovebirds! She never expected this at all from her normally quiet son. Momo seemed like such a wonderful young lady and Rei couldn't be happier that Shouto had someone like her with him. After a few hours of conversation, Shouto checked his watch and stood up.

"I'm afraid we'll have to leave now, Mum," he said. "It's err, actually Momo's birthday today so we're going to go to a dinner."

"Shouto!" Rei found herself saying "You should have spent the whole day treating Momo out instead of bringing her to talk to little ol' me!"

"Actually, Rei-san, it was my idea to visit you," Momo interjected.

"I did say that," Shouto added.

"Still…" Rei said.

"There's something I've been wanting to say to you, Rei-san," Momo began to say.

Rei was shocked when the younger girl abruptly closed the distance between the two, wrapping her up in a tight embrace.

"Thank you for raising such a wonderful person for me to love," Momo whispered in her ear. "He's the greatest gift I could have ever had."

Rei felt tears pricking at her eyes and she hugged Momo back.

"Thank you for loving my son," Rei said as her voice whimpered.

The two stayed there for a good minute before they finally broke the hug.

"We should get going," Shouto said.

He moved closer to his mother and hugged her too. Rei's eyes met Momo's and both women smiled.

"Thank you for visiting me, Shouto," Rei said as he released her. "And happy birthday to you Momo. Thank you for coming with Shouto."

"I was more than happy to! You're such a wonderful woman," Momo replied.

"Oh stop it, you're going to make an old woman blush."

They all laughed before the two teens said their goodbyes and left the room, leaving Rei alone. She smiled softly to herself and uncovered the magazine from underneath her pillow. Her fingers traced the headline once more.

The words "The Future" speaking out to her.

"I leave Shouto to you, Momo."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

Ever since I wrote "Witness", I've been wanting to do a sequel, especially one with Fuyumi and Rei. This one has a lot more heartwarming moments as opposed to just pure fluff but the fluff is still there! I also wanted to write something for Momo's birthday so I added that little tidbit with Rei and the end and things just worked.

The Inasa-Yui interaction wasn't planned but I figured it might be a nice rare pair to play around with some time. What's your favourite rare pairing?

Thank you to Rennomiya for brainstorming with me and giving me some ideas to work with.

As always, leave a kudos or review on what you liked.  
Follow me on Twitter if you wish: twitter dot com/MadmanJrs

Til next time.


End file.
